Degrassi: The Next Generation
Degrassi: The Next Generation is a reboot of the 80's series Degrassi. Degrassi is a show about a high school and the kids that go there. The show is most known for tackling all the issues that teenagers go through such as rape, drugs, suicide, cheating, abortion, pregnancy etc. The show starts off following Emma, Spike's daughter whom she gave birth to at age 14 in the original series, into middle/high school along with her classmates. Once they graduated they followed some of the kids into college but dropped that after two seasons to completely focus on the high school kids. In season 10 they renamed the show from Degrassi: The Next Generation to just Degrassi. Cast Emma Nelson, played by Miriam McDonald (seasons 1-9) Manny Santos, played by Cassie Steele (seasons 1-9) J.T. Yorke, played by Ryan Cooley (seasons 1-6) Toby Issacs, played by Jake Goldsbie (seasons 1-7, guest appearance in 8) Sean Cameron, played by Daniel Clark (seasons 1-4, 6 and guest appearance in 7) Liberty VanZandt, played by Sarah Barrable-Tishauer (seasons 1-8, guest appearance in 9) Paige Michalchuk, played by Lauren Collins (seasons 1-8) Ashley Kerwin, played by Melissa McIntyre (seasons 1-4, guest appearance in 5, regular in 6-7) Jimmy Brooks, played by Aubrey *Drake* Graham (seasons 1-7, guest appearance in 8) Spinner Mason, played by Shane Kippel (seasons 1-9) Hazel Aden, played by Andrea Lewis (seasons 1-5) Terri McGreggor, played by Christina Schmidt (seasons 1-3) Ellie Nash, played by Stacey Farber (seasons 2-8) Marco DelRossi, played by Adamo Ruggiero (seasons 2-8) Craig Manning, played by Jake Epstein (seasons 2-5, guest appearance in 6, 7 and 8) Jay Hogart, played by Mike Lobel (seasons 3-8) Alex Nunez, played by Deanna Casaluce (seasons 3-6, guest appearance in 7) Darcy Edwards, played by Shenae Grimes (seasons 4-7, guest appearance in 8) Peter Stone, played by Jamie Johnston (seasons 5-9, guest appearance in 10) Derek Haig, played by Marc Donato (seasons 5-8) Danny VanZandt, played by Dalmar Abuzeid (seasons 4-9) Mia Jones, played by Nina Dobrev (seasons 6-8, guest apperance in 9) Holly J. Sinclair, played by Charlotte Arnold (seasons 7-11) Sav Bhandari, played by Raymond Ablack (seasons 7-11) Anya MacPherson, played by Samantha Munro (seasons 7-11) Jane Vaughn, played by Paula Brancati (seasons 7-9) Riley Stavros, played by Argiris Karras (seasons 8-11) Chantay Black, played by Jajube Mandiela (seasons 4-11) Johnny DiMarco, played by Scott Patterson (guest appearance in season 6, regular in 7-9, guest in 10) Clare Edwards, played by Aislinn Paul (guest appearance in 6-7, regular in 8- present) Alli Bhandari, played by Melinda Shankar (seasons 8- present) K.C. Guthrie, played by Sam Earle (seasons 8-12) Connor Deslauriers, played by A.J. Saudin (seasons 8- present) Jenna Middleton, played by Jessica Tyler (seasons 9- present) Fiona Coyne, played by Annie Clark (seasons 9-12) Declan Coyne, played by Landon Liborion (seasons 9-10) Dave Turner, played by Jahmil French (seasons 9- present) Owen Milligan, played by Daniel Kelly (seasons 10-12) Eli Goldsworthy, played by Munro Chambers (seasons 10-12, guest appearances in 13) Adam Torres, played by Jordan Todosey (seasons 10- present) Drew Torres, played by Luke Bilyk (seasons 10- present) Bianca DeSousa, played by Alicia Josipovic (seasons 10-12, guest appearances in 13) Katie Matlin, played by Chloe Rose (seasons 11-12, guest appearance in 13) Marisol Lewis, played by Shanice Banton (guest in 10, reg in 11-12) Mo Mashkour, played by Jacob Newyem (seasons 11-12) Jake Martin, played by Justin Kelly (seasons 11-12) Maya Matlin, played by Olivia Scriven (seasons 11- present) Tori Santamaria, played by Alex Steele (seasons 11-12) Tristan Milligan, played by Lyle O' Donohoe (seasons 11- present) Zig Novak, played by Ricardo Hoyos (seasons 11- present) Mike Dallas, played by Demetrius Joyette (seasons 12- present) Campbell Saunders, played by Dylan Everett (season 12) Becky Baker, played by Sarah Fisher (seasons 12- present) Luke Baker, played by Craig Arnold (seasons 12- present) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.